


As You Wish

by beckettjoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bruises, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Prostitute Kylo Ren, Sadism, Submissive Kylo Ren, dont try this at home kids, fully clothed hux bc i love that, hux also kinda sorta threatens rens life briefly, hux has a thing about pressing ren's face down, im sorry i mention hux's gloves so much but thats just a Thing for me, isnt it canon that hux is a sadist? im pretty sure it is, obviously, this is so self-indulgent for me ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettjoy/pseuds/beckettjoy
Summary: When Hux receives mysterious coordinates to an unknown location on his day off, he's expecting some sort of trap. The last thing he expects to find is abrothel.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of prostitute Ren and I had to get this out of my system so here it is. There might be problems with the canon aspects, but, come on, that really isn't the point of this...
> 
> warning for some dub-con elements

General Hux hates his days off. 

First Order protocol requires that, at the bare minimum, officers take one day of every 60. Many take more, as was allowed, usually in order to explore planets and worlds nearby their ships, and as there wasn’t a shortage of officers, this was not an issue, as long as the officers didn’t exceed five days of 30 off. The General had never taken more days off than strictly necessary, and especially didn’t use them for _leisure_ , as the rest of the officers did.

Today is one such required day off, as the _Finalizer_ is stopped for resources from some mid-rim planet, and it is exactly 59 days since the General had the day off. He plans to spend the day on the ship, catching up on correspondence, checking over training and mission reports, reviewing itineraries for the coming weeks, and other housekeeping tasks. 

However, it seems as though someone has something else in mind for him, because just after Hux finishes getting dressed, his datapad chimes with a message from an unknown source, the body of the message containing a set of coordinates, and the words _“Arrive alone”_. 

Intrigued but wary, Hux runs a quick test on the message, confirming that it came from a computer console on the ship and not an outside source, so there’s no reason it shouldn’t be safe to investigate. Unless, of course, there’s a mole or a spy who wants him dead, or worse, captured. 

He paces the length of his quarters for a few minutes, weighing the risks in his mind. A run on the coordinates revealed that they’re in the middle of the nearest city center, not exactly someplace isolated or dangerous. Hux glances at the work on his desk, sighs, and turns to walk out of his room, knowing he won’t be able to resist inquiring into these coordinates. If only just to see what the exact shop or building is that they belong to.

The personnel on the bridge are all clearly shocked to see him walking in. Several lower-level officers scramble to make it appear as though they’re working — even though they very obviously aren’t — having not expected the General to come checking up on them today. Which is mostly why he decided to come to the bridge rather than straight to a hangar bay.

“I require transport to the surface,” Hux announces, to nobody in particular, and a lieutenant immediately snaps into action, walking over to Hux while tapping on his datapad, presumably relaying the order to a hangar bay.

“Absolutely, sir,” the lieutenant says, standing at attention in front of Hux. “Right this way, sir. Will you require an escort while on the planet?” He starts to walk, apparently intending on leading Hux to a transport.

“I know how to get around my own ship,” Hux barks, making the lieutenant stop in his tracks. “And no, that is not necessary.” 

“Sorry sir. Hangar bay three has a transport waiting for you.”

Hux nods to the lieutenant and strides off, intending to get this investigation over with as soon as he can and back on his ship promptly.

***

The transport lands on the planet — which Hux hasn’t even bothered to remember the name of — fairly quickly, and Hux immediately sets off for the mysterious coordinates. He must admit, it’s nice to stretch his legs, walk somewhere other than the halls of ship for once, get a bit of sunlight on his face (though thankfully there’s decent cloud cover, otherwise he’s fairly sure he’d be burned to a crisp). 

His destination turns out to be a nondescript brown building tucked back away from the bustling street, with no discernible identifiers. From it’s position and how well it blends in, it would be fairly easy to walk right by without noticing, unless you already knew it was there. Slightly on guard, Hux approaches the door and knocks hard, twice.

A middle-aged human woman opens the door, but only just enough that she can see outside. She’s dressed in a plain black dress and a smile. 

“I was apparently sent here by—” Hux begins, a bit confused, but the woman cuts him off.

“You must be the General.” She opens the door wider, waving Hux forward. “Come in, come in. We’re so very glad to have you.” Her Basic has a strange accent, one Hux can’t quite place. 

_How could she possibly know who he is?_

Hux surreptitiously checks to make sure he has both his blaster and knife before stepping through the doorway. He finds himself in what appears to be a small parlor, with a narrow hallway to the left and a staircase to the right. There’s no decoration save for an end-table with a vase holding a variety of red and blue flowers that Hux has never seen. 

_What am I doing here?_ he thinks, as the woman starts up the stairs, gesturing for him to follow her. _Why am I expected? Is this some sort of trap?_

So far there’s been no signs of danger, no indications that it _isn’t_ safe for Hux to follow this woman, but his heartbeat accelerates nonetheless; he keeps his right hand on his blaster as he slowly climbs the stairs.

“I think you’ll very much like what we have for you,” the woman says when they reach the second floor, which consists of a beige hallway lined with doors. “He was specially requested for you.”

_He? He who??_

“Who requested…him?” Hux asks warily, hand tightening on his blaster as they walk further down the hallway, apparently heading for a door at the very end. 

“Oh, they didn’t want me to tell you,” the woman says with a strange twinkle in her eye. “They said this wasn’t something you would ever seek out, no matter how much benefit it will give you, so they want to remain anonymous. But they assured me that you will be extremely pleased, and with him specifically. They seem to know your type well.”

_Type? Type of what? What the kriff is going on here?_

Hux was right; the woman stops at the very last door, smiling again and telling Hux, “Just in here. And don’t worry, those who sent you already paid in full. Take as long as you like, you’re a very special guest for us, General.”

_Paid? Paid what?_ Hux is starting to think this may actually be an assassination, although the woman shows no hints of malice towards him — in fact, quite the opposite — and this would certainly be a strange way to kill someone.

The woman gives Hux one last smile before turning and hurrying off down the hallway, leaving Hux alone in front of the plain black door, apprehensive and thoroughly confused. He can’t hear anything from inside, not even when he presses his ear against the door; it dawns on him that the entire hallway is eerily silent — the walls must be soundproof. Strange.

Not really knowing what else to do — he’s already here, and he wants to get this over with — Hux slowly pushes the door open, hand still ready on his blaster. 

The lights inside are much dimmer than the bright hallway; it takes Hux’s eyes a moment to adjust, but when he does, he freezes up in shock. 

Everything is red-accented black: the walls, the thick, lush wall-to-wall carpeting, and namely, the enormous bed taking up the majority of the space. The enormous bed that currently has a man sprawled across it, staring across at Hux. 

“What…what is this?” Hux asks sharply, but he can hear his voice wavering.

The man smiles, standing and walking over to Hux. He’s in nothing but a thin robe that barely leaves anything to the imagination; Hux doubts that he’s wearing anything underneath.

“Your friends told me you might be a little surprised,” he says in an incredibly deep voice, stopping in front of Hux and reaching out to pass the back of his hand over Hux’s cheek. Hux flinches slightly at the sudden touch.

“I don’t understand…” Hux whispers, though he’s starting to put it together very quickly. But what _friends?_

“ _General_ Armitage Hux, hmm?” the man purrs, slowly pushing Hux’s coat off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, his large hands gently tracing across Hux’s collarbone. 

Hux is still petrified as the man starts undoing Hux’s tunic, but he manages to ask, “Are you…a _whore_?”

“Ohh, I don’t like that word,” the man says, wincing, stepping back slightly. “You can call me Kylo, or Ren, whatever you’d prefer.” He moves one hand down to grasp at the front of Hux’s pants, and now Hux is frozen in place for an entirely different reason.

“I don’t u-understand,” Hux repeats, gasping as Ren grasps him a little harder, other hand still working at Hux’s tunic.

Ren sighs, stepping back completely. Now that Hux’s eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness, he can see the whore much better; somehow, whoever _sent him_ knows Hux’s type exactly: tall, dark, muscular, and the wicked smile is just a bonus. 

“Listen,” Ren says, still seductively but now with a hint of annoyance; evidently, he's not used to people — clients? — resisting his advances in any way. “Someone, or multiple someones, booked me for the entire day, said you’d be coming by, that you were a ‘very special guest’ but that you ‘don’t get out much’ are ‘so uptight’ and ‘will probably be surprised’ and I should just ‘be very proactive’. That’s all I know. You don’t have to do anything, but I would be _so_ disappointed if I couldn’t have someone like you…” The last sentence is said with more lust than Hux has ever heard in his life, combined; it goes straight to his dick, which is already uncomfortably hard.

Hux looks up into Ren’s deep brown eyes, searching for any hint that what he’s saying isn’t true; Hux is still slightly on edge with this whole situation. Ren appears as though he’s being frank, though, and he certainly does look and act like a whore. 

_Who would send me to a_ whore _? And why?_ Hux thinks. He’s never so much as seen a brothel in his life, much less bought sex from someone; who in the galaxy is behind this? Though it only takes Hux half a second to realize the only people it could be are personnel from his ship; given Ren’s comment about his being “uptight” it’s more than likely people he interacts with — younger officers, no doubt — who probably hoped that getting their General a good fuck would make him loosen up. Well they thought wrong. They also had to have roped some poor tech into their scheme; the only explanation for how they so accurately knew Hux’s preferences is that they hacked into his private Holonet history. But the longer Hux looks at beautiful man in front of him, the tighter the front of his pants feels and the less rational his thoughts are. He’ll dwell on the officers who sent him later; right now he’s more occupied with wondering whether they _completely_ figured out his type.

“Don’t touch me again. And my clothes are staying on,” Hux says harshly, stepping forward to shove Ren as hard as he can in the chest. Ren stumbles backwards, falling onto the bed as his knees hit the back of it. 

Hux fixes his tunic before striding over to Ren, who’s looking up at Hux as though he’s the most attractive man he’s ever seen; Hux knows it’s all an act but regardless, he’s already hopelessly turned on at this point. 

“Take your robe off,” Hux commands, standing next to the bed between Ren’s already splayed-out legs. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” the whore moans, sitting up slightly to slip off his thin robe; Hux has to clench his fists to keep control of himself from the combination of seeing the man exposed beneath him — Hux was right, he doesn’t have anything under the robe — as well as Ren’s calling him _sir_. Evidently, his ‘friends’ _do_ know his type. 

Ren’s cock is, like the rest of him, huge, already hard and pressed flush against his stomach, the tip leaking slightly. His back arches, hips pressing towards Hux. 

“Come on, sir, I’ve already gotten myself all ready for you. I’ve been waiting for you all day,” Ren sighs, reaching out a hand towards Hux, who’s now apparently lost all motor control. The last time he fucked anyone was back in his Academy years, and they were _never_ this eager. In the back of his mind, Hux still knows that this is all an act, that it’s literally Ren’s job to make him feel like this, but he can’t help how much the whore’s words arouse him. An image pops unbidden into Hux’s mind of this gorgeous man bent over on the bed, fingers shoved into his own ass as he waits for Hux to arrive; Hux has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from groaning. 

“I couldn’t help myself, thinking about you—”

“Shut up,” Hux snaps, leaning forward to put a gloved hand over Ren’s mouth and roughly shoves his face against the bed. “Don’t say another word unless it’s ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or ‘sir’.” Hux figures that Ren’s probably use to guys coming in, using him quickly, and leaving, but that’s not at all what Hux has planned. He’s going to get his insubordinate officers’ money’s worth.

Ren nods, but when Hux pulls his hand away, intending to flip Ren onto his stomach, he says, “ _I’m so sorry_ , sir…”

_Oh, he likes to play, does he?_

“I told you not to speak,” Hux hisses, grabbing Ren by his hips and throwing him sideways onto the floor. Ren moves to try and sit up, likely thinking Hux wants him to suck him off before he gets fucked, but he’s stopped short by Hux’s kicking a firm boot onto Ren’s chest. Hard enough that it might (hopefully will) bruise, pinning Ren to the floor.

Ren gasps, a bit thrown off; his eyes widen slightly and his knees pull halfway up towards his chest in a faux-protective position, but he recovers quickly. Hux likes seeing the flash of the real person underneath the act; he hopes to draw that out again. He moves his foot up to Ren’s neck, pressing a bit harder, admiring how Ren’s breath catches and his hands fly up to wrap around Hux’s ankle, but don’t try to push him off. 

_How far can I take this?_ Hux wonders, taking his boot of the whore, then says to Ren, “Get on the bed, on your back.” Hux wants to take this slow, draw it out.

Ren complies immediately, scrambling up so he’s again spread out in front of Hux, who savors the sight for a moment, admiring the exquisite man laid out before him. He lets his still-gloved hands travel over the expanse of Ren’s chest, admiring the soft curve of his waist and the firm swells of his muscles. 

One hand pins Ren’s head to the bed again, a couple fingers shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet, as Hux starts licking down Ren’s abdomen, scraping his teeth on the whore’s skin, breathing in the scent of sweat and lust. He stops briefly to suck at each nipple, running them over with his tongue and teeth until they’re hard — Hux relishes how the whore starts writhing underneath him at the sensations — before moving down to Ren’s hips and the delicious v-line leading down to his cock. Hux sinks his teeth into the soft skin above Ren’s hipbone, eliciting a sharp intake of breath around Hux’s fingers, but Ren doesn’t say anything — not until Hux bits so hard he draws blood.

“Please don’t,” Ren says around Hux’s hand, muffled but still intelligible; he squirms slightly as Hux slowly licks up the stream of blood, but Hux can’t tell whether it’s from discomfort or pleasure.

“I told you to shut up,” Hux hisses, shoving his gloved fingers farther into Ren’s mouth and pressing his other hand square on Ren’s chest to keep him down, before moving to make a matching abrasion on Ren’s other hip. 

Ren squirms a lot more at that; when Hux ignores him, he places a foot on Hux’s stomach and shoves him completely away. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hux snaps, infuriated by the whore’s audacity. “You’re the one getting _paid_ for this.”

“You can’t…I can’t have marks on me,” Ren says, sitting with his legs up to block Hux from coming at him again. “I should have told you, it’s one of my rules…because of other clients.”

“Fuck your rules,” Hux snarls, grabbing a fistful of Ren’s hair and yanking his head to the side — Ren starts to cry out but quickly cuts himself off — in order to whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna mark you up as much as I want to, and you’re going to like it. Understood?”

Hux sees a brief flash of fear in Ren’s eyes; he doesn’t say anything, just stares back at Hux, breathing hard.

“I said, _understood_?” Hux hisses, letting the blade in his sleeve slide into his hand. He traces the flat of it over Ren’s shoulder. “I can always use this, if you’d prefer.”

Ren tense up and closes his eyes as the cold blade moves up near his throat. “No, sir. I understand.”

“Good,” Hux replies sharply, retracting the blade up into his sleeve, giving Ren a smile that doesn’t extend to his eyes. “Get on your stomach.”

Hux lets Ren’s hair go so he can comply; Ren stretches out in front of him, sinking into the supple mattress, ass towards Hux, long legs hanging off the side of the bed. Ren wasn’t kidding about having prepared himself before Hux’s arrival; his hole is stretched and glistening with lube. 

“You’re so needy. It’s disgusting,” Hux hisses, grabbing Ren by the jaw and wrenching his head backwards, so Hux can look into his eyes as he says, “But you spoke when I specifically told you not to. You’re not going to get away with that.”

“No, sir,” Ren gasps, straining his shoulders back to try and relieve some of the tension on his neck. 

Hux drops his head back onto the bed and swiftly pulls off his belt; one hand shoves Ren’s face back into the mattress and the other poises above him with the belt. 

“You spoke out of turn three times, and you get two lashes per time,” Hux says, and without further preamble, brings his belt down, hard, onto Ren’s soft, exposed ass. Ren gasps at the impact, body jerking forward.

Hux brings his belt down five more times in quick succession, watching for any signs that Ren isn’t enjoying this, savoring the way Ren’s hands fist in the blanket beneath him with each strike, his tiny gasps going straight to Hux’s dick. 

“You’re not going to speak out of turn again, are you?” Hux asks, shoving Ren’s side so he rolls onto his back, hissing slightly as his raw skin rubs against the bedding. One hand moves to grip Ren’s balls, a little tighter than could be comfortable; a warning. 

“Oh, absolutely not, sir, I’ll be perfectly behaved…” Ren says in a teasing tone of voice, cocking his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards; taunting Hux. _Gorgeous._

Hux doesn’t hesitate to bring his belt down twice across the top of Ren’s thighs, dangerously close to his cock, appreciating how Ren doesn’t instinctually pull his legs away, but rather arches his head backwards, eyes fluttering closed. Hux’s dick presses painfully against the fabric of his pants as his eyes rake over Ren’s hard, flushed cock above the red stripes already forming on his thighs.

Suddenly unable to wait any longer, Hux drops his belt and unbuttons his pants, instructing Ren to turn over; with another “Yes, sir,” that makes Hux exhale shakily, Ren obeys, standing so he’s bent over the side of the bed, propped on his elbows with his legs spread to the sides. 

“Where’s your lube?” Hux bites out, barely able to peel his eyes away from Ren’s exposed, ready ass. 

Ren points towards a nightstand at the head of the bed; Hux sighs, squeezing his own dick through his pants as he walks over and grabs the bottle off the table. In an instant he’s back behind Ren, smoothing a hand over Ren’s well-defined back and shoulders, trying to commit this sight to memory. He’ll definitely be turning back to it on some quiet nights in the future.

_Stars, he’s beautiful_ , Hux thinks, finally releasing his dick from his pants and slicking it up with a few quick strokes, glad he didn’t wear any of his good gloves today, and in a swift motion pushes completely into Ren. 

The whore moans at the sensation; it almost sounds genuine. Hux, on the other hand, bites down on his lip so hard he can taste blood in order to prevent himself from crying out. Ren feels so tight and warm around him as Hux reaches forward to bury his hand in Ren’s lush hair again, fucking into him at a bruising pace. Once Hux finds his rhythm he starts licking and nipping up Ren’s back, leaving a trail of fresh bite-marks and bruises along his spine and neck, admiring the contrast between Ren’s pale skin and the dark blood seeping from some of them, savoring the taste of iron mixed with Ren’s salty sweat. Ren obeys Hux’s command to stay quiet; the only sounds in the room are Ren’s intermittent gasps and whimpers, Hux’s heavy breathing, the fabric of Hux’s pants slapping the back of Ren’s legs. 

Hux soon learns that every time he yanks on Ren’s hair it elicits a reaction, a genuine one, not one of Ren’s fake whorish noises — a shaky breath, hands gripping the blanket just a bit harder, hips pressing back towards Hux the slightest bit. Hux _loves this_ , loves seeing Ren’s responses to Hux’s actions, loves knowing he’s the one making the man feel that way. 

“I bet you don’t even need me to tell you how beautiful you look like this,” Hux whispers in Ren’s ear, leaning over so his chest is flush against Ren’s back, feeling how Ren’s muscles tense each time Hux pushes into him, “Your ass feels so good around my cock, you’re such a good boy, so pretty…”

Hux continues to shower Ren with praises in between thrusts, relishing in Ren’s whimpers and shaking breaths in response. He lets his mind wander briefly, considering what would happen if he just took Ren with him, brought him to the ship and kept him there, constantly available whenever it pleased Hux to use him…but no, that’s completely impractical for so many reasons, on so many levels…

He’s snapped out of this train of thought by Ren’s moans suddenly getting a lot louder; Hux can feel Ren’s body shaking.

“General, _sir_ , I…” Ren chokes out, quivering underneath Hux as he comes, crying out as Hux jerks on his hair again, legs almost giving out. 

Hux wishes he could see Ren’s face in this moment; without really thinking about it, Hux pulls out and aggressively shoves Ren onto his back. It’s better than he could have hoped — Ren’s face is completely flushed, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire, long hair tangled and disheveled, mouth open and panting, marks visible on his swollen lower lip where he was biting down on it, his own come smeared over his taught stomach. 

The sight alone is enough to bring Hux to the edge; he reaches out with one gloved hand to hold Ren’s face, almost softly, the other jacking himself off. Hux comes almost immediately, across Ren’s torso, head thrown back and vision practically going whit, ecstasy shuddering through his body, 

Legs shaking, Hux steps away from the bed, doing up his pants before peeling off his soiled gloves and tucking them away in a pocket, as Ren slides down onto the floor. Hux reaches up to make sure his hair is all smoothed down and in place, gazing at Ren, crumpled next to the bed, a messy, come-covered, fucked-out mess. Definitely a sight for Hux to store away for later.

“Thank you,” Hux says simply, snapping back into his day-to-day professional exterior, smoothing down his clothes. He walks over to his coat where it’s been lying on the floor and drapes it around his shoulders before digging around in his pockets for a handful of credits — more than Ren would probably cost for a week — and holds them out to Ren, who’s still on the floor. The expression on Ren’s face tells Hux it’s the most credits he’s seen at once in a long time, maybe ever.

“It’s the least I can do,” Hux says, stretching his arm out more, encouraging Ren to take the money. “I apologize if I made you, ah, unable to see clients for a few days. I figure this is the least I can do.” 

“Th-thank you, sir,” Ren says shakily, accepting the money, eyes wide. “I’m, um, glad I could be of service.” 

Hux nods once and walks to the doorway, pausing briefly to look back into the room — at Ren, messy and grinning on the soft red carpet — files the snapshot securely away in his memory, and leaves.

***

As Hux sits on the transport taking him back to his ship, considerably less tense than when he arrived, he thinks about how he wasn’t gone that long; there’s still time to take care of most of his intended tasks today. But before any of that, he has to figure out two things: 1) who exactly set this up, so he can punish them adequately for the complete invasion of his privacy, and 2) the name of this planet, so he can come back on his next day off. 

Which he’s looking forward to. Considerably.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> tumblr: [fuckhux](http://fuckhux.tumblr.com)


End file.
